


Date Night

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Talon forgets something important, thankfully Lucian is a patient man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: It's date night and Talon's running late.





	Date Night

“You’re late.”

 

Talon resists the urge to flinch and curl up into a minuscule speck of dust when he takes one step past the door frame and hears Lucian’s voice cut the silence like a knife. He’s not  _ scared _ of Lucian. At least, that's what Talon tells himself since the alternative is him quaking under his fiancé’s cold stare.

 

“I just got held up on the job,” Talon insists in a soft, pleading voice. “You know that sometimes it takes longer to finish a--"

 

When the assassin rounds the corner separating the entrance of his small apartment and enters the kitchen, he’s met with a rather unusual and dazzling sight.

 

Lucian had moved out their normal chairs and swapped them for two fancy, red and gold heart-shaped seats. A crisp, white tablecloth boasted a meal of cooked lobster, fresh greens, and a very delicious looking bisque; all of which are served with an unopened bottle of champagne resting in a bucket of ice. At the center stands a bouquet of roses dressed up with a white, lit candle which flickers every so often as it burns away the wax. Lucian’s usual attire of food-stained tee shirts and jeans have been replaced by a very shiny red suit-jacket and black slacks. Clearly, he’s not only put an extraordinary amount of time into their meal, but also himself and Talon knows the bile in his throat indicates his ignorance.

 

He had forgotten to come home on time for their anniversary. 

 

“I…” Talon begins before cutting himself off and instead opting to take a seat at the table. “Thank you.”

 

Lucian’s hard stare softens a bit and Talon knows he’s not  _ completely  _ pissed the assassin was late. Talon takes it upon himself to pop the champagne and pour himself and Lucian a glass before digging into their anniversary dinner. As the two begin talking about trivial and not so trivial matters--jobs, meeting old friends, talk of strife between countries--the assassin senses a noticeable drop in tension between himself and Lucian. Such a thought causes Talon’s heart to ache, as he had sworn not to forget their anniversary date this year and come home on time. Granted, such a promise had been flimsy at best due to the nature of Talon’s occupation as a Noxian Assassin, but Lucian had pointed out Talon’s inability to be home when it most counted ages ago. The date of their anniversary had slipped by the assassin like air itself and just like that, it was here and Talon had no way of undoing his mistake.

 

“I’m sorry,” Talon whispers towards the end of their meal when most of the delicacies had been eaten. “I should have come home on time. I'm always leaving you in the dark.”

 

Lucian exhales deeply through his nose and sits back in his seat before meeting Talon’s ashamed eyes. “You may not be on time, but you always come home. I guess I can't ask too much from an assassin who has to make sure he’s not caught.”

 

Talon cracks a tiny smile at those words. Not totally forgiven, but it’s a start. He slides out of his chair and around the side of the table before seating himself squarely on Lucian’s lap, much to the marksman’s surprise. Talon slides his hands along the suit arms and finds the rich, red fabric just as soft as he had thought. It also matches his scarf.

 

“I love this outfit, did you always have this?” Talon cooes before leaning in to press little kisses to his fiancé’s cheek.

 

“It was a gift for being a date show host. And don't think for a second you can seduce your way out of forgetting our anniversary!” Lucian huffs, even as his hands find their purchase on Talon’s waist.

 

“Is it working?”

 

“...maybe a little.”

 

Talon chuckles at Lucian’s admission and pulls him in close for a soft kiss. He takes it slow and steady, all heat and slide of lips against each other as Lucian’s eyes flutter closed and Talon knows he’s forgiven. They stay like that for a while, kissing languidly as the candle burns down and the leftovers grow cold, but Talon prefers the taste of Lucian to a five star meal anyway. Eventually, Lucian pulls away and lifts his hands to Talon’s face, gently caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“Stop being so good at kissing,” Lucian chides with a smile.

 

Talon laughs at that and nods. “Next time, I promise I-"

 

“Stop. We both know that’s not going to happen,” Lucian sharply cuts him off. “So just...take me out somewhere nice and I’ll consider you forgiven.”

 

The assassin blinks in surprise before grinning and reaching a hand up to hold Lucian’s in place. “Yes, dear.”

 

“And Talon?”

 

“Hm?” He hums, raising an eyebrow at the soft smile on his fiancé's face.

 

“Welcome Home.” 


End file.
